Rememberance
by angelrider13
Summary: Nemofic! Remembering is never easy. But it is always done. Request from pielover222.


**Also another suuuuuuuuuuuuper late request fill. I've been going through stuff and trying to crank stuff out, so it you're waiting on something it should show up soon. Key word being should. Things in my life like to everything difficult. They will also most likely be filled in the form of drabbles.**

**Anywho, this is a request from pielover222, who wanted some Bats and Nemo interaction. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nemo is mine and you can't have her so there.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

_**Remembrance**_

* * *

When she dreams, it's always muted. Muffled. It's not quiet, but it's not nearly as loud as when she's awake.

When everyone else dreams, it's fluid. Time isn't linear. Not like it is when they are awake. When people are awake, they tend to focus on the present, on what is happening around them right at that moment.

But in dreams.

In dreams, everything blends together. Lines blur and time spirals. Things rip and bend and break. Things that are long forgotten surface and things that are remembered fade away. Everything shifts and stretches and strains until reality is lost but the perception is still there.

For what is reality but a dream?

She stands in the alley. That oh so familiar alley. She's seen it often enough to know. He sees it to. The memory of it has been seared into his mind, unforgettable. Permanent. It's a reminder. A vow. An oath. It is everything he stands for and everything he fears.

It's not every night, but it might as well be. Everyday too. It is a constant. It is everything. It is motivation. It is pain.

She's always thought that the woman was beautiful. She is the Mother. Kind eyes and a soft smile. The way her hand brushes lovingly over the boy's shoulders. The pearls around her neck. The man, the Father, has always been strong. Strong, but kind. His smile is bright, his arm around the Mother's waist, his hand ruffling the boy's hair with a loud, booming laugh.

And the boy. Oh, his smile is so bright, so wide, so happy. It makes her ache. This happiness could have lasted. Should have lasted. But the World is cruel and the Fates are not kind.

And like clockwork, that man appears. He appears and pulls out the gun and she can see the fear in the Mother and Father's eyes as they pull the boy back. And she aches because even though their minds are silent, she can hear their thoughts loud and clear. They have to protect him, their little boy, their son. He needs to be safe, he has to live. It doesn't matter what happens to them as long as he survives. They must _protect _him. Protect. Protect, protect, protect, protect, _protectprotectprotectprotectpro – _

**BANG**

It's loud. So very, very loud. And then it's over. Quiet. Still. Like all of the air has been sucked away. And then the man is gone, but the damage. Oh, the damage. It's already been done. And nothing can reverse it.

The boy's eyes are wide and dark and _pain_. He sits, unmoving, in the steadily growing pool of blood. The Parents are gone. Silent. And the boy sits. Still. Blank. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Empty.

She kneels down next to him and wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. He doesn't react, his body still and limp in her hold. She presses her face into his hair and _feels_. Her eyes burn with tears and her chest is tight.

It's the moment that everything changed.

"Shhhhh, Nemo knows," she coos softly, stroking his hair, "Nemo knows. Nemo's sorry. Hush, little Bat. It will hurt. Always. But it will get better. Nemo promises."

She feels small hands grip her. Pulling, twisting, tugging, _clinging_.

"The Bat will be great," she whispers, "The Bat will be the light in the dark. He will be _hope_. Hope in a time where it is long lost. And there will be those who follow him and love him. Even in the dark. So hush now, little Bat. It will not be perfect when you wake, but it will be better."

Bruce opens his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. He dreamed again. He dreams a lot. Especially of that night. But. This time it was different. He turns and sees glassy hazel eyes. He blinks, surprised. But not entirely.

"Rachel," he breathes, a slow half-smile spreading on his lips.

She grins at him, equal parts childish and wise. "Hello, Hope."

And then she leans down and kisses his temple, whispering in his ear. "I told you, little Bat. You are the light in the dark."

* * *

**So yeah, this is what happened because pielover222 asked about Nemo's reaction/interpretation/whatever-word-you-want-here or Bruce's parents' deaths. But Nemo wasn't born yet when that happened, so I did through dreams and memories. Because we all know the Bruce 'My parents are dead' Wayne never really stops thinking about it.**

**And this is the result. I think it came out cool. Thoughts?**

**Until next time,**

**~Elri**


End file.
